


Netflix And It's Chill Outside

by ChristinMKay



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Netflix and Chill, but just in one sentece, okay not really chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep calling tech support because I’m an idiot with my computer and the guy has a voice sexier than the telephone sex operators on tv shows and I’m lonely because my family is doing separate Christmases this year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix And It's Chill Outside

As much as Dean loved engineering, there was one thing he hated, his computer. He could fix any car, create impressive circuits, and actually was one of the best students in his class, but he couldn't just handle his computer, not even if his life depended on it. Usually Sam was the one to handle the computer, but Sam wasn't home. He had gone with his new girlfriends Jess to meet her family and to celebrate Christmas with them.

Dean tried to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth, he should be happy for Sam. But he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

He had tried to distract himself and not to think about Sam, but considering that his computer refused to open Netflix, it hadn't really worked.

With a sigh Dean grabbed his phone and dialled the support number for the fourht time today.

A deep, rough voice answered the other end of the line.

“Netflix support, you are speaking with Castiel, how may I help you?”

Chills were running down Dean's neck. Even though this was the fourth time he called, he still hadn't gotten used to Castiel's deep, sexy voice that made those sex phone operators on tv sound like squeaking ducks.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, blushing at his previous thought, “It's Dean again.”

“Hello, Dean,” somehow Cas' voice got even a notch deeper, “is your account still not working?”

“No, I just want to hear your pretty voice,” Dean tried to joke, even though it was not that far from the truth.

There was silence at the other end of the line, and Dean wanted to kick himself already for making it awkward.

“But, yeah my Netflix is still not working,” he hurried to say, “and I did every thing you told me to. I checked my internet connection, I deleted Netflix and installed it for a second time...it's still not working.”

“Hmm, there might be another thing you could check, but it's a bit more complicated,” Cas said, “It has to do with the processor and current version on your computer....”

Dean stopped listening. Not on purpose, but Cas' voice was just so very distracting. He imagined what this deep mixture of honey and smoke could say, what words it could use. Another shiver ran down Dean's spine, he wondered if Cas was good at dirty talk, and if he was, did he do it often? Did he make a lover tremble with want and desire, whispering the filthiest things in their ears? Did he cry out the names of his lover with a hoarse voice? How would he sound crying out Dean's name?

“Dean?”

Dean basically jumped as he heard his name.

“Uhm...yeah,” he stuttered, his entire face red.

He had never been so happy that Cas couldn't see him over the phone.

“Did you understand what I just said?” Cas asked, and panic started to swell in Dean.

Instead of listening to Cas' instruction he had fantasized about his voice. He didn't even know Cas.

“Sadly, that was a bit over my head,” he confessed, embarrassed, “Could you maybe explain it again?”

“I could, but I think it would be easier if we send someone over to you,” Cas suggested, “but it's already late, maybe we should do it tomorrow. I don't want to keep you from meeting with your family.”

Dean snorted.

“In case you haven't noticed, Cas,” he said, “I've called you four times over the day to fix my Netflix. Do you think I would be doing that if I expected my family over for Christmas?”

He couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice. Of course Cas had meant no harm, and it had been actually quite sweet of him to be concerned about Dean's Christmas celebration. But Dean was just once more reminded that he was spending Christmas all alone with cheap booze, Chinese take out, and, hopefully if it started working again, Netflix.

“I'm sorry,” Cas apologized, his voice mild and soft, “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Dean suddenly felt guilty.

“It's okay,” he said, “It's just the first Christmas my brother is spending with his fiancee and her family and not with me.”

He didn't know why he told Cas, but he felt like he could trust Cas, a voice on the other end of a telephone line.

“I can understand that this must be hard for you,” Cas expressed his sympathy, “If you want to I will send somebody over.”

Dean nodded until he realized that Cas couldn't see him.

“Yeah, that would be nice, thanks.”

“Okay, someone should be at your home in half an hour,” Cas informed him.

“Awesome,” Dean said, before he realized that this would probably be the last time he spoke with Cas.

“I guess that means goodbye then, Cas,” he added, trying not to sound sad, “Have a nice shift and have fun celebrating Christmas with your family.”

“Thanks,” Cas replied, “Merry Christmas, Dean,” and then hung up.

Dean felt sad and it was ridiculous. He didn't even know Cas, then why was he feeling like this. Sure, Cas had a nice voice and he had been the only person Dean had spoken with today, not to forget his kindness and how much he had managed to make Dean crack up during his second call. Dean shook his head, how was it possible for a voice to get under his skin like this.

Half an hour later there was a knock on his door and Dean went up to open it. Behind it stood the most beautiful person Dean had ever seen. The guy's eyes were deep blue, like a rough day at the sea. Dean cut probably cut himself on that guy's cheekbones, and not even to mention his dark, messy hair, that screamed to be ruffled. Dean couldn't help but gape.

“Hi,” he eventually managed to say, “Guess you're here to fix Netflix.”

“Hello Dean,” the guy said with a shy smile, and Dean's jaw dropped.

No way, now way in hell. Life couldn't be so unfair and match that artwork of a body with this deep, husky, sexual voice. How was Dean supposed to recover from this encounter? Hearing Cas' voice and being turned on was one thing. Cas had been a stranger, no face to match, and even though his voice probably would have commented Dean's next jerk off session, it would have been gone and out of his head a couple of weeks later. But now, now that Dean has seen Cas' gorgeous face, he would never be able to let go.

“Cas?” he croaked.

Cas' smile grew wider.

“May I come in?” he asked

His eyes still fixed on Cas, Dean stepped aside, and Cas walked into Dean's apartment.

Dean closed the door, unable to stop staring at Cas, who know stared back. They just stood there for a couple of seconds, before Cas broke their silence.

“Your computer?” he asked.

Dean resisted the urge to face palm himself. Of course, Cas was not here to fulfil his fantasies, but to fix Netflix.

“I'll get it,” Dean said and rushed to get it.

Cas immediately started working on it, as soon as Dean placed his computer in front of him.

Dean's eyes never left the swift motion of Cas' long, thin, elegant fingers, questions over questions running through his head.

“Why did you come, Cas?” he finally managed to speak again.

“To you fix your Netflix?” Cas deadpanned and raised his eyebrows.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean why you? I figured you only worked in customer support,” he explained.

Cas eyes didn't leave the screen and his fingers continued typing, as he began to speak.

“Usually I just work in customer support, but today everybody except me and my coworker Balthazar. left for Christmas. And since Balthazar isn't so great with the technical stuff, I came over.”

So it was not destiny who wanted to torture Dean, it was a simple coincidence.

“But you've worked the entire day, I mean I called at 9am, now it's four in the afternoon. Shouldn't somebody else take over your shift so you can go home to your family?” he couldn't help asking.

Cas stopped typing, but his eyes were still fixed on the screen.

“Let's say my family decided to spend Christmas separately as well, meaning me separated from them,” Cas almost snarled, his voice bitter, “but I guess working on Christmas Eve is still better than being lectured about the sinner I am in their over religious eyes. Your Netflix should work by now,” he added and closed the laptop.

“It was nice meeting you, Dean,” he said and walked towards Dean's door.

“Cas, wait,” Dean stopped him.

He couldn't let Cas just walk out, not after what Cas just had told him. You didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to understand why Cas didn't spend his Christmas with his family, and Dean wanted to do nothing else, but hug him. It was Christmas Eve and they both shouldn't be alone, nobody should. Of course Dean couldn't say that, first of all he wasn't the guy for chick flick moments, and second of all it would sound like he'd pitied Cas.

So instead he said, “Don't you wanna see if it works? Maybe we should watch a movie, just to check that Netflix doesn't break down again?”

Cas stood there for a few moments, staring at Dean, before he shrugged and said, “Sure.”

They both settled on Dean's couch, and decided to watch Captain America, since Cas had never seen a Marvel movie before. They ignored the promoted Christmas movies on purpose.

After they finished Captain America they just moved on to Iron Man, it wasn't even a question, and after they were half through with it, Dean ordered take out for the both of them.

The next Christmas they spend on a couch as well, but not with booze and take out, having a movie marathon. They were simply to full with Mary Winchester's delicious Christmas food, that they couldn't move an inch. Not that Dean minded being curled together with his boyfriend, especially not when he and Cas and Sam and Jess had a competition going on who was the grosser couple. So far he and Cas were leading.


End file.
